galaxyonfirefandomcom-20200222-history
Commodities
There are many goods available in the GoF2 universe, and they sell for a variety of prices. Here is a (somewhat) complete list of their lowest and highest known prices. Note: If the Valkyrie add-on has been purchased, giving you access to Loma, then Loma will almost always pay more than any other system. STANDARD -Basic Food (5$ in Magnetar, 19$ in Ni'mrrod) -Biowaste (6$ in Magnetar, 16$ in Mido) -Digital Watch (4$ in Vulpes, 102$ in Eanya) -Drinking Water (9$ in Magnetar, 63$ in Ni'mrrod) -Drugs (19$ in Augmenta, 417$ in Ni'mrrod) -Medical Supplies (49$ in Suteo, 251$ in Ni'mrrod) -Space Waste (4$ in Mido, 8$ in Ni'mrrod) -Towels (4$ in Aquila, 210$ in Pan) TECHNICAL -Chemicals (29$ in Weymire, 196$ Ni'mrrod) -Com. Devices (72$ in Nesla, 241$ in Ni'mrrod) -Energy Cells (549$ in Behén, 712$ in Ni'mrrod) -Electronics (48$ in S'kolptorr, 189$ in Eanya) -Explosives (152$ in Mido, 417$ in Ni'mrrod) -Hydraulics (54$ in Pan, 125$ in Wolf-Reiser) -Mechanical Supplies (57$ in K'ontrr, 210$ in Eanya) -Microchips (14$ in Nesla, 83$ in Ni'mrrod) -Nanotech (143$ in Suteo, 417$ in Ni'mrrod) -Noble Gas (171$ in Vulpes, 208$ in Eanya) -Optics (48$ in Magnetar, 189$ in Pan) -Plastics (14$ in Prospero, 189$ in Pan) -Radioactive Goods (86$ in Aquila, 315$ in Pan) RARE -Alien Remains (190$ in Union, 208$ in Eanya) -Artifacts (733$ in Y'mirr, 2,090$ in Eanya) -Buskat (8,559$ in K'ontrr, 12,517$ in Eanya) -Collectible Figure (9$ in Ni'mrrod, 10,239$ in Eanya) -Implants (4,866$ in Wolf-Reiser, 9,410$ in Pan) -Luxury (432$ in Buntta, 1,575$ in Beidan) -Organs (3,910$ in Pan, 6,290$ in Beidan) -Premium Food (29$ in Magnetar, 273$ in Pan) -Rare Animals (2,297$ in Prospero, 3,560$ in Pan) -Rare Plants (1,712$ in Union, 5,198$ in Ni'mrrod) -Vossk Organs (18,170$ in Pescal Inartu, 26,946$ in Aquila) PLASMA -Blue Plasma (Unconfirmed) -Green Plasma (42$ in Mido, 61$ in Aquila) -Purple Plasma (Unconfirmed) -Red Plasma (Unconfirmed) ORES -Cesogen Ore (42$ in Augmenta, 83$ in Ni'mrrod) -Doxtrite Ore (34$ in Vulpes, 61$ in Eanya) -Gold Ore (76$ in Weymire, 105$ in Ni'mrrod) -Hypanium Ore (76$ in S'kolptorr, 94$ in Eanya) -Iron Ore (9$ in Suteo, 42$ in Ni'mrrod) -Novanium Ore (Uncomfirmed) -Orichalzine Ore (118$ in Aquila, 173$ in Pan) -Perrius Ore (37$ in Magnetar, 77$ in Ni'mrrod) -Pyresium Ore (77$ in Eanya, 126$ in Ni'mrrod) -Sodil Ore (67$ in Pescal Inartu, 114$ in Mido) -Titanium Ore (144$ in Ni'mrrod, 207$ in Eanya) -Void Crystals (380$ in Buntta, 420$ in V'ikka) CORES -Cesogen Core (Unconfirmed) -Doxtrit Core (Unconfirmed) -Golden Core (Unconfirmed) -Hypanium Core (Unconfirmed) -Iron Core (Unconfirmed) -Novanium Core (Unconfirmed) -Orichalzin Core (Unconfirmed) -Perrius Core (Unconfirmed) -Pyresium Core (Unconfirmed) -Sodil Core (Unconfirmed) -Titanium Core (Unconfirmed) -Void Essence (4,750$ in V'ikka, 5,247$ in Aquila) BOOZE -Aquila Cocktail (304$ in Aquila, 677$ in Pan) -Augmenta Fizz (977$ in Augmenta, 1,839$ in Ni'mrrod) -Behén Wine (756$ in Behén, 1,679$ in Ni'mrrod) -Buntta Apéritif (248$ in Buntta, 329$ in Beidan) -Eanya Tonic (202$ in Eanya, 405$ in Ni'mrrod) -K'ontrr Dishwater (550$ in K'ontrr, 973$ in Eanya) -Magnetar Juice (251$ in Magnetar, 509$ in Pan) -Mido Distillate (432$ in Mido, 677$ in Ni'mrrod) -Nesla Brandy (246$ in Nesla, 348$ in Ni'mrrod) -Ni'mrrod Muck (485$ in Ni'mrrod, 874$ in Eanya) -Oom'bak Gin (110$ in Oom'bak, 217$ in Eanya) -Pan Whiskey (466$ in Pan, 661$ in Aquila) -Pescal Inartu Brew (671$ in Pescal Inartu, 1,383$ in Aquila) -Prospero Flip (250$ in Prospero, 390$ in Pan) -S'kolptorr Rum (233$ in S'kloptorr, 487$ in Eanya) -Suteo Liqueur (135$ in Suteo, 204$ in Wolf-Reiser) -Union Draught (100$ in Union, 186$ in Pan and Pescal Inartu) -V'ikka Moonshine (226$ in V'ikka, 336$ in Eanya) -Vulpes Soup (379$ in Vulpes, 563$ in Eanya) -Weymire Punch (839$ in Weymire, 1,761$ in Ni'mrrod) -Wolf-Reiser Brandy (95$ in Wolf-Reiser, 212$ in Pan) -Y'mirr Schnapps (85$ in Y'mirr, 215$ in Eanya) Trivia *A strange thing is that Collectible Figures cost only 9$ at Ni'mrrod. *Loma's prices are even higher than those listed. Category:Commodities Category:Standard commodities Category:Trading commodities Category:Rare commodities Category:Ore Category:Core Category:Technical commodities Category:Plasma Category:GOF2 Category:GOF2HD Category:List pages